The present invention relates in general to color filtering systems and in particular to a color filtering arrangement for an optoelectric converting device, preferably of the type including a charge-coupled device (CCD) having a plurality of photoelectric converting elements of uniform shape arranged side-by-side and being sensitized in the order of green, blue-green and red colors. By means of this arrangement of converting elements, a received optical image is converted into corresponding electric picture-point signals which are processed in a video system in the predetermined order of green, blue-green and red picture-point signals.
The color filtering arrangement cannot be positioned in an arbitrary manner above the individual photoelectric converting elements of the CCD device, inasmuch as the danger of a cross-talk of color signals to the adjoining photoelectric converting elements might result. Also, it is of disadvantage that the spectral sensitivity of photoelectric converting elements is different. For instance, the proportion of spectral sensitivity of CCD converting elements for red, green and blue signals (wavelengths 600, 550 and 450 nm) is 48:38:17. This means that the spectral sensitivity of the CCD converter for the green signal is less by about a factor of 0.79 than for the red signal. Moreover, the spectral sensitivity of the CCD converter for the blue signals constitutes 35% of the spectral sensitivity for the red signal.